Fragile is Life is Short
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Zoey has a baby and realizes life is short. Reviews are welcome.
1. fragile

Date: 9-11-2012

Zoey's p.o.v

Inevitable obstacle, an oracle curses the future.

Its such a grim circumstance that no sweet dream

can escape from the abyss. A laboring pregnant

woman lets out a big scream. Where is serenity

in all of this bloody hot mess? Breaking dawn,

the miracle of life gives birth to incurable false

hope. Dead silent pulse, mortality breathe in

uncertainty for an eternity. The death of faith

leaves behind more grief instead of sweet relief.

Fragile is life is short just like a smile. Vulnerable,

grace under pressure embrace for deep impact.

Temporary smart genius, creative brain, stand

in the rain but don't give into emotional or physical

pain. Temporary heartbeat, human butterfly soul,

find solace in God's sanctuary. Adventurous wanderer,

heavenly creature living on the earth, cherish every accomplished

milestone. Fully alive and awake, king of wishful thinking, swim in a lake

of confetti. Never alone, strange beautiful corpse, please don't fear death.

Fragile is life is short just like a first and last breath of life.


	2. Overwhelmed

Date: 5-3-2013

Zoey's p.o.v

The obgyn and his team of nurses gather around my bed. They serve as my laboring coaches since I didn't bring one with me. A very serious life threatening complication

arises during the birth. The baby is stuck in the birth canal so the obgyn performs an episiotomy. An episiotomy is a cut into the vagina to help release the baby. My

screams shake the ground underneath the bed. They are so loud that they can probably be heard in the room below me. "I can't do this, it is too hard" I cry out

in pain. "Zoey, you are superwoman" a nurse encourages me. "I can see the baby's head. The baby has a full set of hair" the obgyn points out giving me some

motivation. I push one more last time and Julian comes into the world crying up a storm. I am sure Julian will probably grow up with severe mental retardation.

As for right now, he appears to be healthy and I love him. This difficult birth experience has taken a real toll on my body. I am losing a lot of blood, the flood gates

never seem to close. Death keeps on knocking on my heart's door until daylight breaks through the darkness.


	3. Redefine Existence

Date: 5-20-2025

Julian's p.o.v

A near death experience changes everything

Unexplainable miracles redefine my existence

Rising to the top of a mountain

Out of my hands is the future

Ready to receive tender loving care

Awaken the dawn, awaken the music within me

Life is a slow dance that is worth taking a chance on everyday

I thank God for his protection, provision and blessings

Voices inside my head belong to the angels

Even after the laughter dies, I still have hope and faith


	4. Epiphany

Date: 5-25-2025

Zoey's p.o.v

Breathe in love

Little dove

Extraordinary life with a heart of gold

Surprise morning sunrise

Special needs person

Touch one soul at a time

Irreplaceable beautiful gentle champion spirit

Live for the present moment

Let me hold you for a while


	5. Victorious Champion

Date: 6-6-2026

Julian's p.o.v

Here in your arms, I am at peace and content with everything

Open my eyes, mother nature

Precious are these blessings of mine

Everyday is a gift from God

Nothing else matters if I don't give or receive love

Divine intervention redefines my existence

Underdogs such as me experience victory and become apart of history

Rosy, the future appears bright before me

Even though I fall, I will get back up again and count it all joy


	6. Estranged Paradise

Date: 6-26-2026

Zoey's p.o.v

At the crossroads of life, a cloud of mystery surrounds the future.

Never say never

Genesis

Ember

Lights off, black out

Its the same old song and dance every time

Carry on no matter what the circumstances

American dream

Remember who you are

Ebony eyes

An unique design for life

Life in the fast line


	7. Runaway with my heart

Date: 7-7-2027

Julian's p.o.v

Distance between us has become unbearable

Echoes whisper your name into my ears

After all these years, my heart is still your home

Ready to start over

ON my own this time around

Say anything, but goodbye

Every time you go away, I miss you just like a sunny day


	8. Open Arms of Love

Date: 7-20-2027

Zoey's p.o.v

Between the teardrops

Remember blessings

Open heart of love

Keep your head up no matter what

Everlasting joy

Never give up the hope of living tomorrow

Dreamer of many unborn sunrises

Underneath the scars and bruises, there is beauty

Reckless, life can be burdensome sometimes

Everything is vanity unless a miracle happens


	9. Silent tears of an angel

Date: 8-8-2028

Julian's p.o.v

Broken, I am shaken beyond words.

Life is tough, it is a diamond in the rough.

Deserted lifestyle, what could've should've

would've been haunts and taunts me. Living

on the edge, I set the world's stage on fire.

Where has all the love and desire for Jesus

gone to? I hide my emotional pain behind

a smile. I don't feel like walking another

mile. All I want to do is die so go ahead

and hug me goodbye. I wonder if you

can hear my heart speak or read my

mind in this blissful silence and darkness?

Please forgive me if I don't stay here for

a while. I am as weak as a newborn baby

in your presence. You offer me a kiss of life,

encouragement. Disappointment

erases that pretty smile you love

off my face once again. Rain reign over

me until I can find a way to heal my soul.


	10. Everlasting Hope

Date: 5-3-2029

Zoey's p.o.v

Reign over me

Optimism

Apocalyptic beauty, various trials test my faith

Divine intervention leads me down a different path

Everlasting hope

Save me from myself

Teachable laughable moments make life worth living everyday

I can see clearly now

New horizons, neverending crossroads of life resurrect the past

You cheer me on from the sidelines


	11. Seraph of my sanctuary

Date: 5-3-2029

Julian's p.o.v

Your good deeds are the highlight of my day

Eternal flames of love surround me

Love is like a neverending tight embrace

Lets groove tonight, serenity

OH what such a beautiful life

What have I done to deserve this gift, another forty eight hours?

Lift me up to touch the sky, Lord


End file.
